1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having simple resilient contacts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors have been widely used in many applications, such as mobile phones, toys, cameras and so on. One electrical connector has been disclosed in CN Pat. No. 02259756. 5 and comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, a plurality of springs and a plurality of conductive contacts. The insulative housing comprises an upper wall and a lower wall. A plurality of through holes defines through the upper and lower wall for receiving the terminals. Each terminal has a metal pin, a spring and a conductive contact. The metal pin has an upper contact end, a middle-supporting portion and a lower column. The spring receives the lower column and has an upper end abutting against the support portion. The conductive contact comprises a contacting portion for contacting with a circuit board and a pair of contact arms extending upwardly to electrically contact with the metal pin.
Although this electrical connector works well, the terminals of the conventional electrical connector comprises too many elements and every terminal needs a spring, which makes the whole connector more complex and hard to assembly. It is requisite to provide an improved structure of an electrical connector for solving the problem.